Zero Hour patch 1.01
Patch 1.01 for Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour was released in December 2003, as the game's first official patch. Changes * New multiplayer maps (added to QuickMatch as well) ** North America (2 Player) ** Forgotten Forest (2 Player) ** Seaside Mutiny (2 Player) ** The Frontline (2 Player) ** Manic Aggression (4 Player) ** Mountain Fox (4 Player) ** Dogs of War (4 Player) ** Hostile Dawn (6 Player) ** Red Rock (6 Player) ** Death Valley (8 Player) ** Iron Dragon (8 Player) * Sometimes rank medals would appear gray in the Custom Match lobby. * Added –quickstart command line parameter. * Fixed an issue when the Microwave attacks and Internet Center. Hackers would stop hacking if they were inside and a Microwave Tank beam attacked it. * If the US-FireBase was filled with infantry and the user sold it the infantry became invisible but were still selectable. * Jarmen Kell balance issues. * Balance: Made the Tunnel Network build speed same as Generals. * Balance: Beefed up the MOAB a bit. * Balance: The Alpha Aurora Bomber's attack balance tweak. * Units will now continue destroying a GLA building that has gone to their GLA Hole state. * BattleBus occupants now get the attack cursor against buildings, air units. * All Ambulances now heal all vehicles. * Troop Crawler/FOW issue is fixed. * Black Lotus "capture while moving" fix. * Rare disappearing supply docks in skirmish fixed. * Removed audio cue that signals every message displayed on screen during a game. Should only occur during incoming chat. * Removed Carpet Bomber from the 3rd mission in the China campaign. * Changed all Gattling weapons so they can no longer force fire through structures. * Certain stealthed units would show up on the radar in rare instances. * Fixed text errors in the tooltips for USA Drone Armor and China Nuclear Tank upgrades. * Fixed the difficulty level of the Generals Challenge campaign when restarting a new campaign with one campaign already in progress. * Fixed the GLA RPG Trooper animation that fires from hip. * Fixed the Nuke General's map to prevent him from building multiple Nuke Silos on top of each other. * Removed the mismatch error message in replays (there is no mismatch – it is a text error). * 2 of the medals were not working for Quickmatch: Apocalypse medal and Streak medal. This is fixed. * Alt-Tab would often cause audio to drop out upon returning to the game. It’ll return if the user clicks "apply" in the options menu. * Rare lock up after player resigns fixed. * Garrisoning crashes (castle, for example). In GLA 5 there is a castle in the middle of the map with additional units garrisoned inside. Send a vehicle to this castle to gain the units (they will transfer ownership to the player if he gets close). You gain 14 units. If you garrison the castle with any more than 14, the game will crash. There are 26 slots available in the castle. This is now fixed. * If the player did a certain action at a certain time (depended on connection), then reconnected, the game would time out and award both players a win. * The US Intelligence tool tip said it took 2 minutes to re-charge when it actually took 5 minutes. * Alexander's EMP Patriot - some planes were not affected after being hit by the EMP Patriot. Her own strucutures now don't damage by her patriot. * Anthrax Gamma (Dr. Thrax) - now this upgrade has an effect on the Anthrax Bomb. * Avengers now leave tire tracks. * Bomb Trucks disguised as Avengers still have the Avenger turret (however the turret is lowered unlike the normal unit which has the turrets raised.). * Korean hotkey for selecting air units (W) added. * Various other fixes too sensitive to reveal. Certain players may use them as exploits. Download mirrors * Electronic Arts' FTP server (all languages) Category:Zero Hour official patches